


the gods don't want to see another troy

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: All Magic Comes With a Price [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon is trying to right its wrongs, Children of The Isle of The Lost make an appearance, Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, as is King Adam, children lead the rebellion and the adults are their shields, it's time to start fight, mentions of blue fairy, the villains are playing a dangerous game once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "We have to face the truth," He told the assembly. "A truth-ugly and bloody truth that we have buried for a long time now and it coming back with a reckoning. The Isle of The Lost-yes, I must admit that in the beginning was a good idea-the right idea. Why wouldn't it be? Our tormentors, our enemies locked away never to be seen again, feeling misery and pain that we felt at their own hands. But, as Snow pointed out, is exactly what we did to the children we left behind in my crusade of justice."Maybe it was Ben that changed his father once more.Maybe it was the fear of what the Enchantress told him about Auradon's fate that changed the King of Auradon.Maybe it was the Enchantress herself that brought this fear onto King Adam that changed Auradon once again.Whatever it was, it brought hope onto Ben's face and mixed reactions from his fellow heroes in the room. Some looked uncomfortable and others looked pensive at what the King just said.





	the gods don't want to see another troy

_"Man is always prey to his truths. Once he has admitted them, he cannot free himself from them."_  
**― Albert Camus**

* * *

The words-her words-kept ringing in Adam's ears as he called for an emergency assembly of the heroes all over Auradon to the castle. The meeting would lose track instantly when Ben along with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna arrived with more teens emerging behind them. He spotted Aurora's daughter, Fairy Godmother's daughter. He spotted the four VK's that came over a few weeks ago and other leather-bound children that Adam presumed were from the Isle.

How they got here, Adam had no time in asking when Ben announced something that stopped everyone's blood in his track.

Maleficent was trying to break the barrier.

All hell broke loose after that as some were crying out _"Liars!"_ to the children's faces and _"They were trouble to bring in here! They shouldn't have come to Auradon!"_ pointing at the villain children who stood there with a hard expression on each of their faces. Voices kept growing louder and louder until enough was enough for the King of Auradon.

"ENOUGH!" It rendered everyone silent and he could see every child of the villains flinch, eyes filled with absolute fear at what Adam just did. It made him think of those words the Enchantress told him.

_"I am saying Beast, that even with your royal status, you never learned and now your kingdom, the people that live throughout it have and will suffer. All because of one man's paranoia and arrogance at demanding to play god. That little deal, to resurrect the villans-bad idea. It will cost you, playing the fates like that is dangerous and even Zeus himself hasn't forgotten what you did."_

What did he do?

"Enough," He said it again, his fellow heroes looked at him with confusion and Belle gripped his hand tightly in her small one. He had her support and for that Adam was grateful for. "Snow White, I owe you an apology."

Those words seemed to confused everyone minus the person he directed it at, who gave a kind smile in return.

"We have to face the truth," He told the assembly. "A truth-ugly and bloody truth that we have buried for a long time now and it coming back with a reckoning. The Isle of The Lost-yes, I must admit that in the beginning was a good idea-_the right idea_. Why wouldn't it be? Our tormentors, our enemies locked away never to be seen again, feeling misery and pain that we felt at their own hands. But, as Snow pointed out, is exactly what we did to the children we left behind in my crusade of justice. We left behind the children of the Isle, locked them away, turning a blind eye on their suffering and many here in Auradon, we've left behind with the ban on magic." He noticed Fairy Godmother's expression shift to that akin to hope. He swallowed back his fears and continued. "Those that we have left behind because of our fears have suffered for so long and I take responsibility for that, something I should have done a long time ago. Something my own son, Benjamin had been trying to show me-show all of Auradon for a while now."

Maybe it was Ben that changed his father once more.

Maybe it was the fear of what the Enchantress told him about Auradon's fate that changed the King of Auradon.

Maybe it was the Enchantress herself that brought this fear onto King Adam that changed Auradon once again.

Whatever it was, it brought hope onto Ben's face and mixed reactions from his fellow heroes in the room. Some looked uncomfortable and others looked pensive at what the King just said. Even the VK's seemed cautious yet grappling with his words which Adam didn't blame. It would take a long time for those children to trust him.

"What are you asking us to do Adam?" Aladdin asked him.

"I am saying- asking to be exact that you all to help these children. To right the wrongs that we did, we failed them and if we continue down this path all it will do will bring something worse to Auradon. _We cannot let Auradon become Troy._"

He looked at Ben. "What will you have us do Ben? To help, to keep Auradon safe, what will you have us do?"

Ben looked nervous but pushed past it as he responded to his father. "Bring in Hades, let him take care of the villains. Just bring the kids to safety, please."

There was a pause of silence as Adam looked at everyone in the room.

_One... _

_Two... _

_Three... _

_Four... _

_Five... _

_Six... _

_Seven..._

"How do we get the villains to surrender without endangering the children?" It was Alice who asked the most serious question.

"We make them think that they've won," Was one of the VK's answeres-it was the blue-haired girl who said it out loud to the assembly.

* * *

Getting the god of the Underworld wasn't that hard to do, with him by the god's side was another god with large black wings. They came just as plans were forming and when everyone stopped to look, everybody looked warily at Hades. But his eyes weren't at any of the mortals, no, it was on Evie.

Adam welcomed them and Hades gave the King a nod, no smile directed at the King. There was no love between him and the Olympians ever since he tried to send Hades to the Isle. But he needed the god to end this madness before it spread into Auradon and hurt his people.

"Lord Hades," Adam began. "and Lord..." He trailed off realizing he did not know who the winged god was. The winged god gave the King a minuscule smile, not showing teeth. "Thanatos, God of Death."

"I asked you here because Auradon needs your help," He told Hades. "The villains, the ones you resurrected on my order need to be put back in the Underworld where they rightfully belong."

"You finally came to your senses," Hades said amusingly. It sent a spike of anger in Adam but he held it back and swallowed whatever threat he would have said to the god. "I accept. I've been meaning to punish them." The smile that he gave to the room sent chills down Adam's spine, whatever Hades was plotting would be having the villains begging to be brought back to the Isle of The Lost.

"Uncle!" A voice rang out inside the room. "Uncle, Lord Thanatos!" Hermes burst through the doors, flying directly to Hades and Thanatos who seemed calm as Hermes stopped in front of them. There was look in his eyes that made Hades stand up straighter.

They talked in greek for a few minutes, whispering back and forth before Thanatos excused himself and left with Hermes quickly. Whatever had happened seemed to have rattled the gods but whatever it was Adam couldn't be bothered to care because there was much more danger lurking-"Something has happened that needs your attention, Your Majesty." Hades said to him.

His skin, glowing seemed a little paler, facial expression grim. Adam did not like this. "I must press that this mustn't be heard from anyone except those who are in here. Lord Hermes has informed me that there are..." He paused as trying to grapple with the news himself that he received. "He informed me that bodies have washed up on the shores of Auradon from the Isle of The Lost."

A hush fell over the room when Hades gave them the news. Adam looked at the other children who came from the Isle, they looked concerned and the purple-haired girl looked fearful and shaking. "I need to see this for myself." Hades nodded.

Ben and the children asked to come, especially the children from the Isle who boldly said to the King, "If it's from the Isle, we have to be there. We need to know." and there was no stopping the children from the Isle. They along with all the other Heroes and the god of the Underworld, they teleported them to the shores of Auradon where they noticed the sickening sight.

Bodies, small bodies were floating close to the sandy shores and some were already on the shores being pulled out by Thanatos, Hermes, and two women. He recognized the Enchantress who gave him a grim look, the woman next to her must be Hecate then.

Circe did not say anything but her eyes said enough as they bored into his own.

_I warned you Beast..._

When they got closer, there was gasps and a loud cry coming from someone. "Mal no!" but the purple-haired girl ran into the water tugging a body close to her as she let out another cry. It sounded like an animal wounded in the heart as Mal wept into the still body. The other kids looked and then Uma ran to a body on the sand, shaking it in vain. "Desiree, get up! Please..."

The other kids went to the bodies, helping pull them out of the water. As they pulled the out of the water with the gods' help, Adam could see that the water wasn't looking blue, but it was tainted red with the blood of the children that had been floating in the waters.

As the waves splashed onto the water, it looked _red, so much red_.

_We did this... _

_We killed these children... _

_I killed these children..._

Adam counted eight children. A dark-haired boy with thick eye makeup cradled a body, blonde hair drenched in seawater, close to his chest sobbing. "Nononononono...NOOO"

A blonde boy touched gently another blonde, muscular boy's face, a sorrowful look on the young man's face. Mal was still howling with anguish, her small body wracked with sobs as she apologized to the dead.

_"It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me."_ Was what she repeated over and over.

Adam felt sick to his stomach. What did he create?

Hermes flew back and forth, reporting that- "More bodies have just been plunged into the sea. They'll be arriving here soon, Poseidon will make sure they arrive swiftly so we may do something about them."

Hades said something back but Adam couldn't hear them.

All he could hear was the crying coming from the villain children who sobbed in front of him.

_I failed these children... _

_I failed my people... _

_I failed..._

All Adam could hear was Circe's chilling voice repeat that damn line over and over in his head as the sobbing continued to come from the children of the Isle.

_The gods don't want to see another Troy_

"Adam," Belle asked but her voice seemed far away. "What are we going to do?"

_What are you going to do?_

He had Hades, he needed one more person-someone that hasn't been seen since she made a wooden puppet a real boy.

"I need to contact another person," He told his wife, his voice loud for everyone to hear.

"Who?" Someone said but Adam did not know who said it.

"_The Blue Fairy_."

He turned and walked away, he could hear Circe's voice tell him the warning once more.

**The gods don't want to see another Troy**

_And they won't._

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with this series... reviving it from the dead! Next one will be the last in the series! All things must come to an end for this. 
> 
> The character that I mention, the children at the end are characters from the Descendants novels by Melissa De La Cruz. So, don't own them nor do I own the quote by Albert Cadmus.  
Hope you guys enjoy this installment!


End file.
